Sibelia país do gelo
by pscaroline
Summary: titulo tosco, kamus um principe ? Marri Biju personagem criada por mi um jovem pebleia ? ambos vao descobrir o significado do amor juntos, nota: eu fiz essa fic só qe isso é uma redação um conto. bem é um romance chota msm bem leve nao muito descrevid


País do Gelo

**País do Gelo**

** País do Gelo **

Em uma civilização antiga, uma jovem de olhos verdes, cabelos longos e pretos, pele clara como a neve, andava distraída pelas ruas da Sibélia com o olhar baixo. Ela se Chamava Marri Biju.

Em uma segunda feira bem fria, Marri andava triste pelas ruas congeladas e sobre cobertas pela neve, ela estava triste pois sua amiga havia falecido. Continua andando sem rumo quando sem a intenção acaba esbarrando em um homem alto, ruivo, olhos na cor mel, que trajava calças e blusas na cor preta.

- Desculpe! – ela falou quase num sussurro inaudível.

- Não foi nada!

Ela seguiu seu caminho calmamente, o ruivo a segui-a com os olhos, jamais vira uma beleza tão inocente e ousada ao mesmo tempo, o jovem ficou admirado com tamanha beleza que a moça possuía .

Marri chegando em sua pequena e aconchegante casa, foi diretamente cumprimentar sua amada e divinissima cama, estava pra lá de confusa. Pensou, Pensou e o ruivo veio-lhe a cabeça. Ela com tal pensamento, fala para si mesma:

- Hum aquele ruivo ! Nem perguntei seu nome!

Alguém bate na porta, ela vai atender. A jovem não acreditara no que estava diante de seus olhos verdes, era ele o "ruivinho". Ela ficou assim durante um bom tempo. Percebendo o papel ridículo que estava fazendo tratou de se acalmar e falou com uma voz serena com um sorriso colgate nos lábios:

- Bom dia o que desejas?

- Desculpe, mas é que aqui fora está tendo uma tempestade de neve e não tenho um abrigo, eu poderia ficar? Se não for incomodo é claro!

- Claro entre!

Deu passagem para a figura masculina adentrar na casa. Poderia se dizer que ele entrou com classe, parecia da nobreza. Marri ficou olhando para ele, ele percebe e diz com um meio sorriso estampado no rosto:

- Desculpe! Deixe-me apresentar, eu sou Kamus Lauriê!

- Lauriê? Mas esse é o sobrenome da família real! Do príncipe da Sibélia! Por acaso você é ele? – pergunta ela incrédula

- Sim! Prazer em conhece-la senhorita?

- ah eu sou Marri Biju! Desculpe-me não poder oferecer te o conforto essencial a um príncipe, pois sou apenas uma pebléia!

- Não precisa falar assim comigo, sou igual a você,ou melhor sou igual a todos! – fala com seriedade .

- Senhor Kamus, você deve estar com frio não é? Por favor me acompanhe por favor!

Ambos se dirigiram a sala de estar conversaram, brincaram , riram e o principal, se divertiram. Kamus como pertencia a nobreza, nunca pode ser eles mesmo. A terrível tempestade havia passado a horas nenhum deles perceberam esse detalhe . Os soldados do rei estava a procura do príncipe a horas, os soldados invadiram a casa de marri. Kamus explicou detalhadamente o que tinha acontecido.O príncipe e marri se despediram com um roçar de lábios, isso era muito comum na época que eles estavam. A jovem num ato inexplicável entrelaçou seus braços ao redor do corpo másculo, os guardas a obrigaram a Sair daquele abraço tão calmo e sereno.

Uma semana se passou desde o acontecido, ela pensando nele, ele pensando nela. Era uma noite estrelada, devido ao clima e a temperatura o mar ficou congelado, Marri foi patinar, passou horas patinando, quando der repente ela perde o equilíbrio e ia cair, alguém a segura pela cintura.

- Cuidado você poderia se machucar! – disse o príncipe com um sorriso na face

- Obrigada! - ela olha nos olhos dele

Ficaram assim durante um tempo, um olhando o outro, bem devagar os rostos foram se aproximando, as respirações estavam cruzadas, quando estavam prestes a iniciar o tão esperado contanto de um beijo, um infeliz aparece para atrapalhar. Ambos separam-se bruscamente e ficam totalmente desconcertados. Cada um foi para sua canto.

No ano seguinte, Kamus foi convocado a ir em uma expedição militar, os Blacks yomis queriam invadir a Sibélia.

A guerra foi muito sangrenta, quantas crianças e mulheres morreram? Muito soldados foram perdidos nos campos de batalha. Kamus estava gravemente ferido, estava com uma flecha fincada em sua perna, e uma espada em seu abdome, ele foi imediatamente mandado de volta ao palácio, o pior estava acontecendo, Kamus estava em cima do muro, podia a qualquer momento partir dessa pra melhor. Um médico muito famoso chamado Dr. Milo escorpion inventou o aparelho de transfusão de sangue, agora bastava alguém compatível com o tipo de sangue do príncipe.

Marri não sabia o porque sentia um aperto no coração, lagrimas caíram pela sua face involuntariamente, com essa sensação decidiu ir ao castelo, invade o castelo, consegui achar o quarto.

Se deparou com seu amado numa cama e a família real inteira, os guardas a pararam mas ela pronuncio tais palavras:

- Pegue o meu sangue!

- Menina, tu terá que dar um dois terços do teu sangue! – médico fala exasperado

- Não importa o que aconteça comigo, pegue o sangue que for necessário para que ele viva! – disse com olhos marejados de lágrimas

- Como eu já disse ele perdeu muito sangue!

- Já disse e repito, pegue o sangue necessário!

Dito e feito. Com tudo todos ficaram bem! A guerra acabou, o casal, se casaram. E o casal foram passar a lua de mel na França!

Estavam muito felizes.

- Kamus eu te amo! – diz a garota

- Como os francese dizem, J'te ame!

Os anos foi passando a alegria aumentando! Eles tiveram netos ,bisnetos.E já na velhice, foram embalados pelo sono eterno chamado morte!


End file.
